Subuku no Jess' Hyde and Go Jess Mix the hyna
by Generalhyna
Summary: just a mixture of what happens when you place the hyna squad in someones story. with new helarious results


**Subuku no Jess' Hyde and Go Jess (Mix the hyna)**

**A/N:**

**Adapting and adding on 3 members of the hyna squad to it, Firestorm (Jayson Rush and Ronnie Raymond) and Clayface (Ethan Bennett) as the relunctent henchmen of Kaa (who playing Sluvester) in this crazy adventure. Now it will follow the same storyline, only with the twists with extra characters (in the two DC heros, which Kaa and Oogiejess refuse to eat for obvious reasons) and now, with the claim of not owning any, anything…Enjoy and play.**

The camera then pans to the right, showing a long brown python with dark brown spots on his scales sleeping on a ledge. The snake's name was Kaa. And sitting on the ledge where two other figures, one was a gray-humanoid clay-like figure with green eyes, and a clay slash between his eyes, his name is Clayface, and he was staring out into space, and the second figure, was a tall black African man with gray eyes wearing a strange radiation surpression suit, but what was strangest about him was that his hair was on fire, his name was Firestorm, and he was reading a book while levitating in the air. Kaa was sleeping under a window that read 'DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ' on it. A jingle was heard as we cut to inside the office.

Male Chorus: **Doofenshmirtz' Evil Incorporated (office)!**

In the building, a tall man with a crooked nose, bony limbs, brown hair, black eyes, black shirt, dark green pants and a lab coat on came into the office. His name was Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He looked around the room, trying to see if anyone was watching him. He found no one.

"Good. Now, Perry the Platapus won't go ruining the experiment I'm about to do!" Doofenshmirtz sighed in relief. He locked the door, walked across the room, put his hat on a coat rack, and went to a desk. On the desk was a glass and a giant blue bottle that read 'HYDE FORMULA' on it.

"I could use a drink right now." The doctor said. He took the glass, poured the Hyde formula in it, then drank it down.

A few seconds later, Dr. Doofenshmritz coughed and wheezed. A transformation occurred quickly, changing the man into a hulk-like version of himself. He then laughed maniacally.

Outside Clayface and Firestorm, turned around and sawed Doffenshmirtz during into the creature through the window, while Kaa woke up to see a monster of a man laughing crazily inside and putting on a hat. The next second, the monster stopped and quickly transformed back into Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

The doctor blinked, "That was totally unexpected. The potion wore off too quickly. How does that Jekyll guy do it?" He shrugged and walked out the door, "Oh well, back to doing evil across the tri-state area!" With that said, he left the parody for good.

After looking at Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Kaa laughed it off as a silly April Fools joke, then fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>While the two DC heros just looked at each other and sweat dropped. "Uh Coach, lets pray this dosent bite us in the end", Firestorm said <em>"No Jayson, I think this will bite us in the end"<em> said a voice in Firestorms head. "Hay, while were not doing anything, let's go up onto the roof" stated Clayface. So the two did, and once on the Roof, Firestorm seemed to separate into two.

One was a 18 year old Black African American teenager, with brown eyes, and wearing a brown jacket, and glasses, tan pants, brown shoes, and has on a tan back pack. His name is Jayson Rush, one half that makes Firestorm.

The other figure was a 24 year old white skinned man, with a jock figure with red hair, wearing a purple jacket, Blue jeans and white-brown tinus shoes. His name is Ronnie Raymond, or Coach as he is nicknamed as by his friends, who was the voice in Firestorms head when the two merged to form Firestorm.

Sitting on a paint bucket was a brown skinned, clean shaven man in a blue shirt, brown pants, and possesses brown calm eyes, and is barefoot. His name is Ethan Bennet, the human form of Clayface, and he resumed stareing into space, while Jayson and Ronnie read a book out of Jaysons bag.

An hour had passed and Kaa woke up to hear some pigeons cooing over the ledge. The pigeons were called the Good Feathers.

Kaa licked his lips, "Food... Jusssst what I needed." He quickly slithered up to the Good Feathers. The Good Feathers noticed the snake and panicked.

"Boys, let's scram!" Pesto shouted. He, Squit, and Bobby flew away, causing Kaa to almost fall off the edge of the building. The snake yelped and went back up towards the wall, breathing heavily.

Jayson, Ronnie and Ethan sawed this and Ronnie laughed at Kaa's misfortune "Haha, bad Karma strikes you huh Kaa?" that got Kaa ticked, and slithered up to the three, stoping Ronnie Laughter. "oooh, just Sssssshhhhhhut it, I'd eat you three, except (points his tail to Ethan) you are made of earth, and (ponts to Jayson and Ronnie) and you two will just merge to form that fire head candle stick human firestorm, ssssssso just be luckly that…" his rant was stoped when the four heard flapping noises and turned to see what it was.

In the air was a little five year old girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, red pants, green sneakers, purple jacket, and red baseball cap on. She also had custom-made paper wings in each hand. Her name was Subuku no Jess or Jessy for short. Flapping her wings, Jessy struggled to float and land onto the edge of the rooftop.

"Whew!" Jessy sighed in relief while throwing the wings away, "They still haven't perfected flying for kids like me." She calmed down, but then turned around to see Kaa staring at her. While Ethan (now in his Clayface form) and Firestorm (Jayson and Ronnie had merged) both with a guilty look on their faces.

Kaa smiled and hissed with hunger upon looking at Jessy. He said, "Why, if it issssn't Jesssssy, my tasssssssty girl cub." "sorry Jessy, Me and Firestorm are blackmailed into helping Kaa do this" said Ethan/Clayface, stretching his arms.

Jessy turned to the audience and said in a scared child's voice, "I thought I saw a sneaky snake and two Blackmailed heros!"

With hunger, Kaa tried to wrap Jessy into his coils, and Clayface used his stretched arms to grab the girl and Firestorm tried to tackle her but the girl dodged them and started to run.

"Come here, girl cub. I only want to look at you!" Kaa yelled as he, Clayface and Firestorm started to chase Jessy all around the edges of the building. Seeing an open window, Jessy went into Dr. Doofenshmritz' office, looking around with fear in her eyes.

"I better hide," Jessy said to herself, "or the bad ol' sneaky snake's gonna get me!" She tried to look for someplace to hide. Finding no other place, she quickly went inside the giant bottle of Hyde formula. Unknown to her, a couple of bugs (one of them being a distinctive green male bug) crawled into the bottle as well.

"Where are you, my little sssnack?" The snake predator called out, coming into the office as well. With Clayface and Firestorm (Who had now separated into Jayson and Ronnie) behind. Kaa slithered passed the giant bottle and out of the room to find his prey.

Suddenly, the giant bottle of Hyde formula began to shake violently as something or someone began to grow from within it. We couldn't see the figure as of yet, but it poked out its head out of the bottle and laughed crazily. It looked around for someone and pushed itself out of the bottle.

Kaa went over to another room, looking for Jessy under tables and desk drawers. "Jessy where are you, were sorry for doing this little sportsfan, but Kaa blacked mailed us into helping him" Ronnie said looking through a fileing cabenit. "Aggreed, he tretened to tell the principle of our school about our powers, and then send fabricated documents that Ethan really is relentless to Arcum asylum, to have him locked up." Said Jayson, pushing his glasses up and looking through some drawrs.

"Oh Ssshut it. No use hiding, girl cub. I know you're around here sssomewhere," Kaa scowled. "Besssides, I saw this cartoon before and I know that you're going to turn into a She-Hulk girl, so don't even bother!" Using his tale, he pulled out a drawing of a tall Jessy who was messy, had muscles, and a sadistic smile on her face. The picture stayed at one side of the screen for bit to see if Kaa was right. Clayface, Jayson and Ronnie just looked at the drawing, and plain in the face, Sweat dropped at the picture.

Clayface: "uhhh?"

Jayson: "…what?"

Ronnie: Um should we be proud that Bruce/The hulk isn't here to see this?"

The three looked at each other "Agreed" they all agreed to not speak of it, and continued looking for Jessy.

Kaa kept looking into a drawer until a giant green hand made from burlap tapped Kaa's back three times. Kaa turned to face the figure and just stood there, gawking with his eyes widened as he saw the figure u looking down at him. Clayface and Jayson paused in their search, and turned around and gawked at what Kaa was seeing.

The figure was an 11 foot tall green burlap sack of bugs with eyes and a mouth. He wore Jessy's red baseball cap backwards and Jessy's purple jacket. On his skin, the initials "SNJ" were stitched around his upper body. The figure seemed to resemble Oogie Boogie, the evil bogeyman. "Hay guys whats going on?" he sees the monster, and cocked his head "Huh, oogie your hear (in a tipicalness obliviousness of him being him)"

The monster spoke in Oogie's voice and Jessy's voice at the same time, **"Hehehe, you bad ol' sneaky snake!"** He then laughed demonically, which sounded like Oogie''s cackle and Jessy's giggle. "wow oogie, have you taken lessons with Demetri (the Chamelion) to mix your voice." Ronnie stated, being completely oblivious to who it is.

The snake's jaw dropped, then the snake started to break into pieces and falling apart slowly out of fear. Clayface and Jayson just stared. The monster, meanwhile, turned to the audience.

**"See? I'm more better looking than that picture!" **He pointed to the Jess-Hulk picture, then kicked it away off screen. **"By the way, you readers can call me Hyde. OogieJess Hyde. I'll be in other fanfics soon."** He then turned around and sawed Jayson and Clayface Gwaking still **"Hehe, oh stop that you two, it's Me Jessy, and no Ronnie, I am Not oogie who had met The Chamilen, to learn to throw my voice" **that got Clayface and Jayson to stop gawking, then sputtering, then calming down, before Clayface returned to his human form "Ok then, you're a monster…Kay?". "Wow, guess the Hyde formula really did bite us in the end, right Coach." Turn to Ronnie "Uh, right I guess?".The four then laughed a good hard laugh, then Oogiejess's stomach growled very loudly. He looked at the broken up Kaa and smiled.

"Uh, Hyde, you are not going to eat me, Jayson and Ronnie? Right?"

**"After being eaten and chased for so long, I think that I should be the predator now!, and Eat Mr. Rush and Raymond and bennet"** causing the three to gasp and hug one another (not relizing that the monster was just joking)OogieJess licked his lips and reached to grab Kaa first, but Kaa saw this and pulled himself together. He got up and slithered rapidly out of the room, followed by a human Clayface, Jayson and Ronnie, screaming across the hallway.

**"Come back, ya sneaky snake! I only just want to eat you!" **OogieJess yelled, then chased Kaa, Ethan, Jayson and Ronnie into the hallway.

In the hallway, Kaa and the three heros raced down the halls and went towards the elevator. None of them didn't want to get eaten by the new giant monster. The snake pressed the elevator button, then peeked around the corner to see OogieJess running towards the three hungrily.

"LET ME IN!" Kaa yelled frantically while banging on the closed elevator door. "PLEASE HES GOING TO EAT US!" yelled the three heros. OogieJess caught up to the snake and the three heros. He was about to eat Kaa when he stopped. Suddenly, he held his chest in pain. OogieJess then transformed quickly back into little Jessy, who was blinking. She really didn't know what was going on.

"What am I doing here and why do I have the urge to eat the sneaky snake, my friends, and my boyfriend whole?" Jessy asked the audience. Kaa heard and saw her.

"You!" The snaked yelled and started to chase Jessy again, thinking that she and the monster were two different people. But Ethan, Jayson and Ronnie knew better, and slapped themselves that they fell for a trick or prank, and so Ethan returned to his Clayface form, and the three ran after Kaa and Jessy.

Jessy ran across the halls, saying, "Maybe that formula stuff would help me." She went into Dr. Doofenshmirtz' office again and locked the door. Gulping sounds could be heard off screen as Kaa banged on the closed office door.

"Open up! Open up, I say!" Kaa demanded angrily, "Open thissss door or I'll knock it down!" With that said, the snake backed up a bit and charged towards the door. Unfortunately, the door opened to reveal OogieJess!

**"Hello lunch," **OogieJess smirked evilly. Kaa stopped, gasped in fear, and slithered away to hide in another room. He went to a room and closed the door.

OogieJess followed Kaa around constantly, but he quickly kept transforming back into Jessy. It was at that time that the three heros got to her, ready to schold her.

"Uh oh!" Jessy exclaimed. She went out of the room and ran down the hallway while Kaa, Clayface, Jayson and Ronnie chased her again.

Jessy went to another door, opened it, but then slammed it closed. She went to the side of the wall to hide.

Thinking that the girl went inside, Kaa, Clayface, Jayson and Ronnie went through the door and into the room, only for Clayface and Kaa to scream, and a flash of light was seen, and a falling sound was heard, followed by a loud landing sound. Comeing out from behind the door, was Firestorm, who quickly looked back and forth for Jessy. Jessy smiled while leaning under a sign to the room that read 'DANGER! Do Not Open Door. Elevator Under Repair." Firestorm sawed her, and scolded her for the joke to eat him and Clayface. She said sorry, and asked to tell Clayface shes sorry, but keep acting for this fanfiction, it was fun.

Downstairs where the stairwell was, Kaa and Clayface (who was a faster climber) angrily went up the stairs, snarling, "Insssssolent girl cub!" "ooooh, when I get my hands on her, she is getting a good spanking" the two were about to chase Jessy yet again, but Jessy transformed back into OogieJess. Kaa screamed (while Clayface was grabbed by firestorm and told Jessys apology, which he accepted, and the two followed the two) and slithered downstairs as OogieJess chased him, followed by Firestorm and Clayface.

**"Man, this hunting thing is fun! No wonder why my monster pals like doing this all the time..." **OogieJess said to himself. "Good to see you enjoy it, just don't do it to Bella, or she will freak" said Firestorm. **"Ok"** said OogieJess.

Kaa stopped when he was near an open window. He looked outside to see the busy streets from down below. He then looked at the monster coming towards him. Either he could risk his life by jumping out of the window or be trapped by a giant bogeyman who wants to eat him. After making a decision, Kaa went to the window ledge.

"I'll jump!" Kaa threatened to OogieJess, then asked the audience aside, "I got a choicccce?" He yelped when OogieJess was about to grab him and the snake jumped out of the window screaming as he fell. While Because Clayface and Firestorm ran to fast, ran out the window, but Firestorm flew to not fall, while Clayface held on to Firestorms hand.

Getting an idea, OogieJess quickly went to a closet, put on a jet pack, and flew out of window, grabbing Kaa by the tail.

**"Gotcha!" **OogieJess exclaimed, then smirked to the audience, **"Maybe you could admit that I look so cool with a jet pack on?"** He chuckled darkly, but stopped suddenly. He quickly transformed into Jessy again. Jessy, instead of the jet pack, was holding her paper wings she had on before and she was flapping like crazy. Since Kaa made her heavy a bit, she began to fall. Kaa started to panic.

"Fly! Fly fassster!" The snake yelled frantically while shaking Jessy like crazy, "Fly harder! Fly, Fly, FLY!" Firestorm and Clayface just fell down with them upside down "Shes flying you coward snake" Kaa grabbed one of Jessy's wings and fell down faster. Using the wing, Kaa somehow managed to float down safely onto the sidewalk. While Firestorm, and Clayface, landed on their feet, and stood up.

"That was closssse!" Kaa sighed, then looked up to see Jessy falling down towards him.

"AH, this is the end for me!" Jessy screamed in fear. She closed her eyes as she fell, waiting to splat onto the sidewalk below.

"Finally, food!" Kaa hissed with glee. He went under Jessy and opened his mouth for Jessy to fall inside of. While Clayface and Firestorm just covered their eyes to not look at the grusum sight that will happen in a few then, after a quick transformation, OogieJess fell down on top of Kaa's body, crushing the poor snake down.

**"April Fools! I wasn't going to crash onto the sidewalk!" **OogieJess exclaimed while sticking his snake-tongue out playfully at the audience. The two hero's turned around, and sighed that their friend was Ok. He looked down to the crushed snake under him and sighed. **"Oh great, now my dinner's ruined!" **He stopped and transformed back to Jessy. Kaa banged his head on the floor, thinking that the Hyde monster was still on top of him.

"He's a killer! Ssssave me! Help!" Kaa screamed in fear. "He's a gender-confusssed monster who wantsssss to eat me! He'ssss a killer! Ah! Ah! Help! SAVE ME!" He kept banging on the sidewalk until he noticed Jessy on his back and glared at her.

"Uh oh!" Jessy gulped. She was about to run away when Kaa quickly wrapped her up in his large coils and his eyes started to swirl different colors, hypnotizing the poor girl.

"I got you now, sssscrumptioussss girl cub!" Kaa hissed and dragged the hypnotized Jessy back into the building. Clayface and Firestorm followed, praying Oogiejess will come out to save her.

Kaa slithered into the office and talked to Jessy. "Jussssst so you don't get out and that giant goon don't get in, I'm ordering you to lock the door and throw the key out the window. Undersssssstand?"

"Yessss masssster..." Jessy hissed drowsily as Kaa let her go for a bit. She locked the door and threw away the key in a trance-like state. Kaa smiled and wrapped her up again, dragging her into the kitchen. Clayface (returning to his human form) and Jayson and Ronnie (they separated, and got into the building through the open window), getting some Oran berry juice, and sitting on a couch.

"And now, for that girl cub ssssssandwich I've been dreaming of!" The snake licked his lips some bread, he put it around Jessy, but the girl squirmed a bit at that. Ethan, Jayson and Ronnie crossed their fingers that it means Jess is changing.

"Sssstop sssssquirming!" Kaa ordered as he tightened he coils, making the girl stop, "I can't sssstand a sssssore loser. Now, for ssssome seasoning!" The snake went to the cupboard and opened it up, looking for some seasoning to have with his sandwich. He didn't notice Jessy twitching and transforming into OogieJess as he talked to himself.

"There'sssss cloves, tobassssco sssssauce..." Kaa looked at all the seasonings. OogieJess glared at the snake, then turned to the audience and The three heros on the couch and held up a sign while pointing to Kaa. The sign read, "He's a dummy, ain't he?" the three hero's nooded at the sign. The monster threw away the sign after a couple of seconds passed.

"WHAT! No ketchup?" Kaa exclaimed as he slammed the cupboard, then shrugged, "Well, I jussssst have to eat you without KETCH-" Kaa turned and went pale to see OogieJess smiling down at him while licking his lips. Before the snake could finish his sentence, OogieJess grabbed Kaa's head and shoved it down into his mouth. He then started to slurp Kaa up like a piece of spaghetti. The coils slowly unravelled around him as he continued to slurp Kaa in.

Ethan, Jayson and Ronnie just sat on the couch, and sipped their Oran berry Juice, calmly at the scean.

**"Mmmmm, delicious!" **OogieJess smacked his lips in satisfaction. After eating the rest of the snake whole, he stood up a bit and belched very loudly. Once done, OogieJess blushed slightly at the audience.

**"Oh, pardon me..." **The monster covered his mouth and chuckled deeply, although it almost sounded more like Jessy's giggle. Ethan, Jayson and Ronnie laughed at this and pulled up a chair and sat down near OogieJess as he laid down on the floor and unzipped the purple jacket. His stomach stood out a bit, bloated from containing a very long python.

**"Usually if it's my friends or Aaron, I'd just eat them (mostly on accident) and spit them out unharmed," **OogieJess explained mostly in Jessy's voice. He then patted his belly a bit. **"But since I don't like Kaa that much, I'm just going to relax while I digest him..."**

"DIGEST?" Kaa yelled from within the evil monster. He slithered out of OogieJess' stomach like saloon doors. OogieJess gave the audience the 'What the heck just happened?' look. And turned to the three heros, who just shrugged their shoulders.

Kaa banged on the locked door in a panicked state, screaming, "Help! Open the door! Help! I'm locked in here with a killer! He's gonna digest me! AH! Help! Ah! AH! HELP!"

Kaa woke up on the window ledge in fright. He breathed heavily and looked around quickly. Seeing Clayface staring into space, and Firestorm levitating and reading a book.

"Oh my! Guess it wasssss only a nightmare," Kaa sighed in relief, believing that the experience couldn't happen again. He then heard flapping sounds and turned to see Jessy struggling to land on the edge, just like the beginning of the nightmare that he just had.

The snake looked at the audience with wide eyes, then screamed like crazy and slithered towards the walls, banging on them madly. Jessy, Clayface, Firestorm and a couple of snakes from another building named Rattlesnake Jake and Sir Hiss looked at Kaa in a weird way.

"Ah, it'ssss her! The killer! Help! AH! Ssssave me! She's a killer! Ah! SAVE ME!" Kaa screamed and slithered hard through the brick wall, creating a hole and never to seen again in this parody.

Rattlesnake Jake turned to Sir Hiss and remarked, "What a most outrageous exhibition of won-ton cowardice!"

Sir Hiss agreed, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sssshameful."

"Yeah, shameful!" Jessy agreed as well. Feeling very thirsty, she pulled out a bottle of Dr. Pepper and drank the whole drink down. After finishing the drink, she did a cute combination of a hiccup and a burp. Suddenly, she transformed one last time (for this parody) back into OogieJess! When the monster's stomach began to growl again, OogieJess smirked as he looked at the audience.

**"I'm still hungry. Who wants to be eaten by me? If you're nice to me, you'll be safe..." **OogieJess offered, then chuckled evilly. " well we know Arabella would love to cuddle so…" said Clayface, as the two heros gave a big puppy eyed look. As he laughed at the two for their cuteness, he did Jessy's signature Cheshire Cat smile and Jessy's giggling could be heard with Oogie's cackle.

Really tempted to eat the reviewers who review the parody, OogieJess smirked and saluted to the audience, ending the cartoon with an iris out.

**The End**


End file.
